


Feliz

by RanaikaChan



Series: Sentimentos e pensamentos [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, Mentioned Generation of Miracles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaikaChan/pseuds/RanaikaChan
Summary: Na Teiko, após vencer três campeonatos consecutivos, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara e Akashi mudaram e o time unido acabou se despedaçando.Eles só precisavam decidir o placar.
Series: Sentimentos e pensamentos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723768
Kudos: 3





	Feliz

Havia se passado algumas horas após o jogo contra Rakuzan, a escola em que Akashi Seijuro estava estudando.

Kuroko sorriu ao se lembrar do jogo, no fim ele não ficará feliz pela vitória que seu time, Seirin, obtiveram no campeonato, e sim por saber que Akashi havia voltando ao ‘normal’.

Na Teiko, após vencer três campeonatos consecutivos, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara e Akashi mudaram e o time unido acabou se despedaçando.

Eles só precisavam decidir o placar.

Por isso, ao ver que a derrota os fez voltar a ser o que eram antes, o deixou imensamente feliz.

Kise mudou,

Midorima mudou,

Aomine mudou,

Murasakibara mudou,

E por fim, Akashi mudou.

Ficou extremamente feliz quando os olhos bicolores de Akashi voltaram a ser unicamente vermelhos. Aquele time havia voltado a ser o que era antes.

E assim, o azulado adormeceu, sem saber que, daqui a alguns meses, a geração dos milagres voltaria a jogar juntos.


End file.
